


You Are Mine

by QueenCurphy



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Rage, Rough Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you're going to cry now? The tears ain't gonna work darling. Get out of my sight." </p><p>You step forward, reaching your arm out to attempt contact; he looks at your outstretched hand and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I said get the fuck out of my sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleecole21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/gifts).



"I hate when we fight."

Your voice trembles under the invisible weight on your chest; you feel trapped, afraid even. Norman glares at you from across the kitchen, the glass in his hand is thrown into the sink and he doesn't even flinch when it shatters in the bowl.

"You fucking love when we fight. You do it on purpose!" 

His eyes are narrow, mouth set into a snarl; the skin reddening down his chest. You take a deep breath and try to speak, but there is nothing you can say that will calm his temper; apart from an apology, but you will not apologise for hugging your friend. No way.

"It was nothing, Norman. He's my best friend." You finally stutter.

"Nothing? NOTHING?!" His voice rasps out and echoes around the tiled room, bouncing off the walls. 

"This is ridiculous baby, you're overreacting. Please." 

Norman throws his head back, shaggy hair bouncing from his forehead as he feigns laughter. You stand perfectly still, legs weakening by the second.

"He fucking wants you, and you play along! Do you like being a cock tease as well as a fucking whore?!"

"That's not fair."

"You know what's not fair, sweetheart? It's not fair that I work my ass off every week whilst you live the life of a fucking princess! I bet he's fucked you in our bed, in fact, I bet you sneak him in as soon as I leave!" 

Tears sting your eyes, your lip quivers uncontrollably; his eyes snap to your face and he smirks when he sees what he's caused.

"Oh, you're going to cry now? The tears ain't gonna work darling. Get out of my sight." 

You step forward, reaching your arm out to attempt contact; he looks at your outstretched hand and rolls his eyes.

"I said get the fuck out of my sight."

When you fail to listen, and venture closer to him, he snaps. You have no chance against his strength as he yanks your hand hard and crashes you into the counter. You hear a click in your rib, sending a side splitting pain through your torso; he ignores the shriek of pain and presses flush against you. 

"You are a slut." He growls, his pupils blown and burning into your face.

You swallow thickly, your body helpless and aching between the counter and Norman's solid form. As he grips your arm with brute force, a new emotion bubbles and spills in your stomach; raw, pent-up rage. 

"I didn't do anything wrong. You're nothing but an insecure, jealous asshole. You're no man."

The words you spit in his face shock you, and by the look on Norman's face they surprise him too. You feel incredibly proud of sticking up for yourself. 

Norman reels back for a moment, his knee and hand keeping you pinned; he flashes you a sadistic grin, leaning in close until you feel his breath on your cheek.

"I'll show you just how much of man I am."

Your next gulp of air becomes lodged in your lungs; Norman keeps you still against the work surface as he unleashes his rigid cock from his jeans and boxer-briefs, leaving the denim hanging under his ass. You have all of two seconds to realise that the heated argument has aroused him immensely before he's tugging up your dress. In one swift movement, he swipes your panties to a side and rams his way inside you, stuffing you to the hilt. A hiss of pain escapes between your clenched teeth, your unprepared walls contract and try to flush the foreign object from your cunt; Norman has to brace his arm on the wall and physically hold himself inside you.

"Don't fucking resist me when you open your legs for every other bastard!" 

He lunges forward, sinking his teeth into your throat; your mouth flies open to scream in agony, and instead you cry out in arousal. It takes a brief moment of Norman gnawing on your neck to make you flood; you blush shamefully as you feel yourself gush between your thighs.

"Ahh-fuck! You just proved my point, filthy bitch." His voice is hoarse, straining in his throat.

His accusations of your adultery may be wrong, but he's hit the nail on the head; you are filthy, because the mere thought of him bucking into you with sheer force creates a fire in your belly. You react by hooking your leg around his waist, pushing against him in just the right way. It only seems right that you spur him on, whilst releasing some of your own frustration. 

"Now what, tough guy? Do you think you've got it in you to rape a woman?"

"It isn't rape if she's willing, and you are so fucking wet for my cock right now."

His harsh and bitter words send shockwaves through you, causing your hips to rock against him with the little movement you can manage. He groans, almost chokes, as he feels the friction on his solid length; he shucks his jeans down to his knees and spreads open his legs, finding a better angle. He draws back, leaving his leaking head in your entrance, stretching you further; he thrusts up into you, slamming so violently that your pelvis twinges painfully. He keeps up the brutal pace, snapping his hips wildly, his pelvic bone grinds against your clit and draws a low moan from your lips.

"You are mine, do you fucking hear me? MINE!" He accentuates every word with a sharp buck into your dripping heat.

You're spiralling fast, all of your senses on overdrive as the aches mould with the indescribable pleasure his thick cock gives you. He shows no mercy as he pummels into you, the impact sending your head flying back into the cupboard. 

"I own you."

"Yes." You manage to slur, head spinning with lust.

"Who keeps you coming? Who gives you the hardest, most powerful orgasms you've ever endured?" He presses his mouth to your clavicle, panting desperately as he holds off his climax.

"You do." You whine, hips rolling in a sloppy attempt to match his fierce thrusts.

"Say my name."

His hand snakes to the back of your head, strong fingers grasping your hair as he pulls roughly. You cry out, your thighs slick with your excruciating excitement. 

"Say my name!" He roars furiously, never letting down his wicked tempo.

"Norman!" You yell, your throat burning and extremely dry.

"Come for me, sweetheart; come hard on my dick, and remember who gave this to you."

You draw back as much air as you can, holding the heavy breath in your lungs before expelling it in an agonising scream; you spasm uncontrollably, hot, sticky ejaculate coats his cock and sprays rapidly down your thighs. Your walls clamp down, trying to keep him inside you forever, a strong contrast to the moment he entered you; you milk him for all its worth, and then he's coming.

He releases a guttural howl, stilling inside you as his thick seed paints your insides; he fills you and then some, his come leaking and mixing with your own fluids down your legs. 

His muscles flex one last time before he flops against you, his muscles turned to mush; his nose buries into your hair, his breathing heavy and laboured. You're not sure how long you both remain boneless and breathless against the counter, trying to steady your heartbeats. Norman finally raises his head, his irises have returned to their soft, blue hue and he's smiling softly.

"Baby, did I hurt you?"

"Just a little, but I'll live."

"I am so, so sorry. I just lost it."

You slide your leg down from its resting place above his ass, your body leaning forward to rest against him; he pulls you into his embrace, slowly taking you downwards until you're in his lap on the floor. He rocks you, his mouth littering kisses over your damp forehead; his hands caress your back, running down your spine to create a beautiful chill on your skin. 

"He's just a friend Norman, why would I throw away this for him?" 

He hooks a finger under you chin, brining you in for a kiss that is laced with love.

"I know baby. My sweet girl."


End file.
